Generally, a revolution per minute (RPM) of a motor used in order to control a position within a vehicle is sensed by a sensing element such as a hall sensor, or the like. However, the hall sensor type motor sensing circuit includes the hall sensor disposed in the vicinity of the motor, such that an additional cost is required to connect a wire for controlling the hall sensor.